Mi todo
by DarkAOS
Summary: Oneshot. Mi primer fic de Camus y Milo


Hola como están? Espero que muy bien, siento mucho que no haya podido actualizar desde hace mucho pero la verdad es que mi vida ha dado tantas vueltas últimamente y todavía no he logrado que se estabilice la mayor parte de ella, de hecho esta de cabeza todavía, pero al menos pensar, y leer me ha ayudado mucho a no pensar, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que para aquellos que querían leer de mi pues aquí tienen un pequeño oneshot.

Bueno esta es la 1ra vez que escribo, bueno mejor dicho la 1ra vez que decido publicar lago de Saint Seiya, y para aquellas personas que me conocen no va a ser una sorpresa que la pareja elegida para este caso es Camus y Milo. Esta pareja me gusta bastante y últimamente he tenido una super dosis de Saint Seiya y como cada uno de ellos casi me derrite por separado, ni mencionar lo mucho que me agrada imaginarlos juntos, bueno solo espero que les guste.

Hay una sorpresita en este fic léanlo y sabrán cual es. Sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo mi fic.

* * *

Camus y Milo eran muy buenos amigos, desde antes de obtener cada uno su armadura de caballero dorado respectiva, y por muy opuestos que parecieran, su amistad era un vinculo muy fuerte entre ellos, y en los últimos meses Milo había empezado a pensar que ese cariño que sentía por su amigo se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas fuerte, y sí, definitivamente la confianza entre ellos era casi vital, pero de todos y todas era bien sabido que Camus 'el caballero de los hielos', como solían llamarle, cargaba sobre sus hombros un voto de castidad impuesto por su maestro Aristeo, el cual era un punto incuestionable aun para el propio Camus, y esto contrastaba por completo con la actitud que Milo tenia respecto al amor y sobretodo con el _sexo_.

Milo se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, sin mencionar el interminable numero de amantes que había tenido en su vida, así que poniendo las cosas así de claras, diciéndole a Camus lo que empezaba a sentir por el probablemente lo que conseguiría es que este dejara de frecuentarlo como amigos y perder para siempre su amistad -aunque las aspiraciones de Milo daban para mas con respecto a Camus- pero, a quien quería engañar? Jamás en su vida se sintió de esta manera por alguien y necesitaba que Camus lo supiera de una u otra forma, pero quería que fuera especial, quería mostrarle que lo que sentía por el iba mas allá del deseo de pasar una noche con el, porque era de conocimiento publico que mas de in caballero hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ser el quien iniciara la vida sexual de Camus, y Milo debía de admitir que algunos de los que habían tratado no eran nada despreciables -al menos a sus ojos-, pero tener que lidiar con esta clase de amor que lo traía todo el día pensando en Camus, definitivamente era demasiado para el.

Esto había causado inconscientemente que Milo cambiara muchas de sus actitudes, ya no salía tan seguido por la noches como antes, ya no competía hombro a hombro con los demás caballeros por saber quien conseguía mas amantes al mes, darse cuenta que sentía algo especial por Camus –mas que atracción física- fue difícil al principio, pero fue en una fiesta en la que como de costumbre no asistió Camus y la mayoría de los caballeros ya estaban ebrios, y Death Mask, Saga y Afrodita hablaban de con quien les gustaría compartir su lecho, aunque fuera por una noche, Milo estaba ensimismado y bebiendo como loco –para no pensar según él-, casi no escuchaba de lo que hablaban, fue hasta que escucho el comentario de Death Mask, que empezó a poner atención.

"A mi me encantaría pasar la noche con Camus, para mi que debajo de todo ese temple se encuentra el mejor amante que puede haber, es tan atractivo, que daría todo por pasar una noche con el , por hacerlo gritar por lo alto y retorcerse de placer por mi, hacerlo ge…" dijo Death Mask

"Ya cállate Death Mask, deja de estar hablando tantas estupideces que ni sabes lo que dices" Dijo Milo irrumpiendo en la conversación molesto

"Qué pasa Milo, solo estoy diciendo lo que la mayoría piensa, Camus es muy atractivo a pesar de su malhumorado carácter, o acaso para ti es indiferente o tal vez todo lo contrario" respondió con malicia Death Mask.

"Que quieres decir con tu palabrerío sarcástico, Death Mask?" Dijo Milo poniéndose en pie.

"Lo que digo es que tal vez detrás de todo esa 'amistad' que tienes con Camus tus intenciones son mas que solo ser su amigo o no? Y si no es así porque lo defiendes con tanto recelo como si fuera de tu incumbencia todo lo relacionado a Camus? A ver contesta Milo"

"Defiendo a Camus por lo mismo que tu acabas de decir, porque es mi amigo, y al parecer estas tan borracho que ya no sabes ni lo que estas diciendo, porque no se de donde se te ocurre toda esa estupidez de que yo quiero algo mas con Camus?"

"Tu sabrás escorpión, tu sabrás, yo solo digo lo que es evidente"

"Mejor me voy de aquí no quiero seguir escuchando estupideces" Milo salio e la fiesta con intenciones de ir hasta su casa a descansar, pero al parecer sus pies lo llevaron a un lugar diferente, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de Acuario, tal vez lo que le dijo Death Mask era verdad, esa atracción que sentía hacia Camus se estaba volviendo demasiado evidente y se le empezaba a salir de las manos.

Se quedo parado frente a la casa, pensando si Camus estaría durmiendo o no, se decidió a tocar la puerta, y por alguna razón se empezó a sentir nervioso, por un momento pensó que era mejor irse antes de que Camus saliera a abrir, quien sabe, tal vez podría hablar de mas y ponerse en evidencia con él.

En el momento que dio la vuelta la puerta se abrió y Milo escucho la voz de Camus.

"Que haces aquí a estas horas? Necesitabas algo?" Pregunto Camus con su tono neutro de siempre

Milo dio la vuelta de nuevo, y por un momento se sintió perdido por los ojos de Camus

"Te desperté?" fue lo unico que se le ocurrió decir

"No, pero ya me iba a dormir, al parecer te fuiste de fiesta, estas muy ebrio, quieres pasar?"

'_me esta ofreciendo que pase, pero y si digo algo que no debo?... Mejor le digo que no'_

"Nno gracias, mejor te veo mañana y hablamos te parece? Yo me voy ya a dormir, buenas noches" dijo Milo despidiéndose y marchándose a su casa.

"Como quieras, recuerda que mañana paso por ti para entrenar"

"Esta bien" contesto Milo mientras bajaba las escaleras para hoy si, de una vez por todas llegar a su casa

**Día siguiente**

Milo se despertó a fuerza, porque alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir.

"Veo que todavía estabas dormido y amaneciste resacado" Dijo Camus con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

"Pasa. No me molestes quieres?" Contesto de mal humor Milo "Mejor dime para que me buscas tan temprano" Dijo Milo acostándose en su sofá

"Temprano? Si son las 11, vengo porque quedamos de ir a entrenar ahora, no lo recuerdas?" Comento sentado en un sofá al lado del que estaba Milo

"No…"

"Todavía anoche te lo recordé, no puede ser que no lo recuerdes"

"Camus… anoche no me encontraba en ninguno de mis sentidos, así que por obvias razones, no me pidas que recuerde algo que olvide por completo"

"Pero saliste de la fiesta temprano, por lo menos lo suficiente para llegar a mi casa y hallarme despierto, dime, que fue lo que pasó te peleaste con alguien?"

"Nah… solo Death Mask y sus tonterías…"

"Que dijo esta vez?"

"Que yo… bueno tu sabes… tonterías"

"Milo…" dijo Camus en un tono que para cualquier mortal no hubiera significado nada, pero para Milo que conocía tan bien a Camus significaba 'no me dejes con la incógnita' "Dime que paso?"

"Pues nada solo que dijo que pues yo… yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo…eso" Dijo Milo acomodándose en el sofá

La mirada de Camus se volvió oscura y Milo creyó por un momento que lo que acababa de decir había tocado algo dentro de Camus, hasta que escucho el marcado tono ronco en la voz de Camus, haciendo lo posible para no dejar esbozar alguna clase de sentimiento.

"Pero eso es nada mas que una tontería o no… Milo? Tu lo dijiste es una tontería"

"Tu crees que es una tontería? Es decir si yo quisiera algo mas contigo?" pregunto Milo tratando así de encontrar lago en Camus que le hiciera decir lo que en realidad sentía.

"No lo sé Milo, eso solo tu lo sabes, pero … mejor será que te vayas a dar un buen baño y nos vayamos a entrenar"

"NO!" dijo furioso Milo

"No? Entonces vamos otro día, por mi no hay problema"

"Ya me harté Camus, estoy cansado de todo esto!" Dijo levantándose del sofá al instante.

"Que pasa? Que tienes Milo? De que te cansaste?"

"Me canse de esperar, esperar por algo que nunca llegará, y ya no puedo mas"

Camus estaba confundido no sabia porque Milo estaba actuando tan extraño, y la verdad ya lo estaba empezando a preocupar.

"Milo dime que tienes y si te puedo ayudar en algo"

"Esto tengo" dijo Milo agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Camus tomar con sus manos el rostro de este y darle un beso suave, pero a la vez transmitiéndole su desesperado y apasionado sentir.

Camus cerró los ojos casi de inmediato, nunca creyó que Milo lo fuera a besar así, sin previo aviso, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, después de unos segundos Milo se separó de él y Camus aun no terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

"Milo… yo…"

"No tienes nada que decirme… sé sobre tu voto y sé que no piensas romperlo, y también entiendo que no puede haber nada entre nosotros pero no pude evitarlo… me he estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo y sentía que si no hacía algo iba a perder el control, y no quiero lastimarte"

Milo estaba muy deprimido y en lo unico que pensaba era como alejarse de Camus, después de lo que acababa de hacer seguramente había perdido cualquier vínculo que tuvo con el, además, que le quedaba por hacer, sabia que la reacción de Camus era obvia, de echo esperaba que fuera peor, después de todo Aristeo inculcó muy profundamente en Camus el voto de celibato – que para Milo era de lo mas ridículo – pero una cosa era como reaccionaría, y otra, ver en los ojos de Camus esa mezcla se sorpresa y perplejidad ante la declaración de quien había visto durante estos años solo como su amigo.

Camus no sabia que hacer o decir, nunca espero una declaración tan abierta como la de Milo, y al no querer arruinar del todo el momento dijo lo unico que su mente desconcertada puedo pronunciar.

"Milo… yo creo que… que lo mejor es…"

"NO Camus, es en serio no tienes nada que decirme, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que me esta pasando, mejor me retiro tengo que ir a darme una ducha te veo luego" Dijo Milo dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su habitación. Realmente necesitaba una ducha y entre mas fría fuera esta, mejor.

Dejo que el agua de la regadera le cayera directamente en la cara, necesitaba relajarse, y pensar fríamente en lo que acababa de suceder, Camus significaba mucho para él y tenía que pensar en algo para poder enmendar lo que acababa de suceder, no quería perderlo para siempre, tal vez lo mejor era alejarse de el por algún tiempo, estaba demasiado aturdido como para poder tomar una decisión, por lo que creyó mas conveniente tratar de relajarse aunque fuese por un instante.

Camus no sabía si debía irse o esperar a Milo para poder hablar como se debía con y el, y decirle que el también sentía lo mismo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera tenía que ser rápido, pues entre mas tiempo pasara, las cosas solo empeorarían para ambos, y ahora que se había presentado esta oportunidad, Camus debía aprovechar que tenía esta mezcla de sentimientos a flor de piel.

Se sentó en la cama de Milo, y una idea muy alocada y atrevida se le pasó por la cabeza, _'pero no estaría mal si lo hago, no perderé nada intentándolo, o si? Después de todo si no arriesgo, no ganaré nada'_ por lo que Camus se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, donde no puedo detener un escalofrío en su cuerpo con la idea de que Milo estaba del otro lado de esa cortina completamente desnudo, y no supo porque esa idea de contemplar el perfecto y bien definido cuerpo de Milo se convirtió sin que ni para que en la obsesión de ese momento, por lo que se despojó de sus ropas y sacudiendo todos sus prejuicios entro en la ducha junto con Milo.

Camus nunca se había sentido tan nervioso y ansioso a la vez, al ver a Milo de espaldas a el no pudo evitar tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo lo mas que pudo a sí, pudo notar un estremecimiento en Milo que inmediatamente se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Camus!"

"Shhh!" dijo Camus colocando su dedo índice en la boca de Milo "Ahora déjame hablar a mi, yo también me canse Milo" y sin mas Camus besó a Milo con una pasión irreconocible en él.

Milo no esperaba eso de Camus, por lo que tardó en corresponderlo, lo abrazó y empezó a masajear su espalda a la vez que intensificaba el beso, aun sin terminar de comprender que lo que le estaba era real y no un sueño, que Camus le estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, Milo se sentía en la gloria, pero no estaba seguro de hasta donde quería llegar Camus con esto, y de ninguna manera lo obligaría a hacer algo que el no quisiera por mucho que lo deseara, y ese pensamiento hizo que se separara de Camus, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su aliento aun muy cerca de sí.

"Camus, ahora soy yo quien no sabe que decir" dijo con un poco de nerviosismo tomándolo por sus mejillas y notando lo hermoso que era el cuerpo del caballero de Acuario.

"No tienes nada que decirme… y cualquier cosa que quieras comentar lo puedes decir de otra forma" dijo con malicia el caballero de acuario, mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Milo.

Milo había esperado por este momento por mucho tiempo, aun inconscientemente y ahora que por fin tenía a Camus así consigo la duda de hacer algo demasiado precipitado lo invadía, no quería hacer sentir a Camus despreciado, pero no quería malinterpretar la situación y llegar más lejos de lo que Camus quería.

"Camus… estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?" pregunto Milo sin esconder del todo su preocupación por él.

Camus se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos "Acaso tu no quieres…?"

"Es solo que… tu voto de celibato y tus principios yo pensé que…"

"Al diablo con todo eso…" Dijo Camus interrumpiendo a Milo "ya estuve mucho tiempo reprimiéndome a mi mismo por lo que me enseño Aristeo, pero ya es momento de que aprenda por mi propia cuenta, y decida por mi mismo y esta es mi decisión Milo" concluyó Camus para volver a besar a Milo casi desesperadamente.

Milo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por lo que le dijo Camus, nunca pensó que en algún momento quisiera renunciar a sus votos, mejor dicho a los votos que Aristeo le había obligado a tomar, y mucho menos imaginó que lo podría hacer por él.

La boca de Camus empezó a descender por el cuello de Milo, quien no pudo evitar lanzar gemidos entrecortados ante lo que Camus le hacía, pero el placer que sentía era mucho mayor al que pudo haber experimentado con cualquier otro amante, ya que nunca había estado con alguien por quien realmente sentía afecto, o como en este caso amor.

Milo siempre solía burlarse de sus compañeros de armas cuando decían estar enamorados, en realidad el nunca había sentido nada por nadie, pero Camus y lo que sentía por el le habían hecho ver las cosas de una forma diferente, y empezaba a comprender a los demás caballeros dorados, empezaba a saber que era esa mezcla de anticipación y nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que sabía que vería a Camus, y se sentía estúpidamente ridículo, pero no le importaba.

Milo detuvo por segunda vez al francés "Camus… espera un momento"

"¿Qué pasa Milo?"

Milo cargo a Camus en sus brazos, mientras este lo veía sorprendido "Es solo que… no creo que aquí sea un buen lugar para hacerlo" dijo mientras caminaba hacía su recamara, para después depositar a Camus en su cama, una vez ahí se colocó sobre él y lo volvió a besar.

Camus separó las piernas y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Milo para acariciarle y poder mantenerlo mas cerca de sí, sintiendo la erección del escorpión presionando la suya, lo que provocó que Camus se arqueara , y se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su vida había actuado como su corazón lo mandaba, no como Aristeo le había enseñado, por primera vez se estaba comportando como siempre lo había deseado, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y frente a la persona con quien lo había deseado, quería –de alguna forma- recuperar el tiempo que perdió pensando que Milo nunca le podría ver de una manera diferente como hombre, no como amigo, Milo lo estaba haciendo sentir en la gloria y por ello no dudaría ni un solo instante en entregarse a ese hombre por completo, sin reservas.

Milo nunca imagino que la piel de Camus fuese tan suave, ni que respondería a sus caricias y a su pasión como lo haría un amante tremendamente vigoroso y experimentado. Milo descendió sus besos al cuello del francés obteniendo fuertes jadeos de la boca de Camus, siguió bajando y mordió suavemente los pezones del francés mientras el aludido tomaba fuertemente por los cabellos a Milo, quien a su vez se sentía complacido de saber que Camus lo había elegido a el para poder experimentar todas esas nuevas sensaciones por primera vez.

Camus tomo las mejillas de Milo e hizo que este lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, Milo pudo ver ternura en ellos algo por demás impropio en Camus y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él, se dio cuenta que desde ese día en adelante no podrían vivir separados uno del otro, porque eso solo significaría una muerte en vida para ambos.

Milo besó su frente delicadamente y siguió descendiendo por su rostro y una vez que llegó a la su boca, esa boca que tantas veces quiso besar susurro "Te amo Camus", y a pesar de la dulzura de sus palabras Milo intentaba comunicarle a Camus que su excitación lo estaba haciendo perder el control de sí y que debido a la anticipación que sentía por dentro no duraría mucho, y al parecer Camus tampoco, y las palabras que pronunció Camus a continuación lo confirmaron.

"Milo…tómame" logró pronunciar en un gemido casi inaudible, pero que en el fondo era la señal que Milo estaba esperando para actuar.

Milo alargó su mano hacia la mesa contiguo a su cama, sacando de la gaveta un tubo de lubricante y no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaba a punto de pasar lo había iniciado Camus, ni el mismo hubiese pensado que su primera vez con Camus sería provocada por él, por 'el caballero de los hielos' y otra vez no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, al pensar que 'el caballero de los hielos' como solían llamarle era el hombre mas ardiente con el que había tenido la oportunidad de compartir su lecho.

Camus no sabía que esperar con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, había escuchado que era doloroso sobretodo si era la primera vez, y al parecer Milo comprendió sus pensamientos al ver un pequeño rasgo de inseguridad en la mirada de Camus.

"No tengas miedo…prometo que cuidaré de ti" al parecer las palabras pronunciadas por Milo lograron tranquilizar a Camus, pues sonrió y para Milo eso sonrisa era un muestra de la confianza que Camus sentía por el.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Camus, abrió el tubo de lubricante, esparció el contenido de este en su mano y antes de hacer otro movimiento, pregunto a Camus "Estas listo?"

Camus asintió y volvió a sonreír tratando de esconder la expectación que sentía.

Milo introdujo sus dedos masajeando dentro de Camus delicada y lo mas suavemente posible, dándole tiempo para que se pudiera acostumbrar a la invasión, Camus estaba bloqueando el dolor que sentía, en su vida como caballero había sentido muchas formas de dolor, pero sabía que esta vez el dolor que estaba sintiendo sería recompensado, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era solo la antesala para que pudiera desbordar de placer junto al hombre que amaba.

Milo vio que el rostro de Camus estaba mas relajado, por lo que retiró sus dedos uno por uno para después lubricar su ya muy endurecido miembro y colocar las piernas de Camus sobre sus hombros para penetrarlo muy lentamente, el cuerpo de Camus se tensó un poco debido a la intromisión, y una vez que el miembro de Milo estuvo dentro de su cuerpo por completo, asintió nuevamente para que Milo, quien estaba al pendiente de sus acciones, se retirara un poco para luego embestir suavemente a Camus, al mismo tiempo que su mano masturbaba el miembro de Camus, siguió moviéndose hacia atrás lentamente y volviendo a embestir a Camus, hasta que después de unos minutos Camus se ajustó al ritmo de sus embestidas y empezó a gemir de puro éxtasis.

Milo por su parte nunca pensó que sería capaz de sentirse así casi desesperado por la gran cantidad de sensaciones que lo estaban embargando, y sabía que nunca nadie lograría hacerlo sentir así, nadie solo Camus, pues si esta era la primera vez para Camus, para Milo era la primera vez que estaba haciendo el amor, por primera vez sentía escalofríos con solo tocar el rostro de Camus, por lo que se agachó para poder besar a Camus, continuando con la masturbación a este y parecía que Camus se quedaba por momentos sin respiración, y Milo sentía como si fuesen uno mismo, Milo dejo de besar a Camus, pues sentía su momento acercarse, y un segundo después Camus gritó desesperadamente su nombre, dejando esparcir su semen entre la mano de Milo y el abdomen de ambos, seguido solo momentos después por Milo.

Camus se sentía completo, abrazo fuertemente a Milo y acariciando su cabellera dijo entrecortadamente "Yo… también te amo… Milo"

Milo sonrió, apoyado en el pecho de Camus, pensando sin querer el algo "Camus?" dijo levantando un poco su cabeza, siguió hablando al obtener la atención de este "Era esta la clase de entrenamiento que tenias en mente?, porque de ser así entrenaría contigo las veces que quisieras"

"No dudes que _esta _clase de entrenamiento se volverá muy frecuente entre nosotros" respondió Camus contestando así el gesto de malicia que había tenido antes Milo "Y pensar que todo esto se lo debemos a Death Mask!".

"Ni lo menciones ese estúpido estaba hablando de ti como si fueses alguien sin importancia" dijo muy molesto Milo

"Entonces dime que soy, Milo de Escorpio"

"Tu, Camus de Acuario… eres mi todo!"

**

* * *

****A/N: **Y bueno aquí termina mi primer lemon (esa era la sorpresa jejeje), mi primer oneshot de Saint Seiya, y mi primer fic de Camus y Milo espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews! 

Hasta luego!!


End file.
